


Caught

by thegirl20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a little caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Alex/Olivia - Casey's Office. A shredder/scissors_

“Is it completely stuck?”  
  
“Yes, Olivia, it’s completely stuck.”  
  
“Can’t you pull it out?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“How about I grab it and pull really hard?”  
  
“I doubt it, you can try.”  
  
“Nnnngh…nope.”  
  
“Stop laughing, Olivia.”  
  
“I’m not laughing, Alex, I’m smiling. And it’s just a hysterical reaction to your predicament.”  
  
“ _My_  predicament? How did this all of a sudden become  _my_  predicament? This was  _your_  idea, I was against it from the start.”  
  
“It was  _my_  idea to make out in Casey’s office. It was  _not_  my idea for you to sit on the shredder and get your shirt caught in it.”  
  
“If you hadn’t pulled my shirt out of my skirt there would have been nothing to catch.”  
  
“If you hadn’t turned the damn thing on it wouldn’t have got caught.”  
  
“Oh, and I suppose you think I meant that? You were kissing me! I wasn’t paying particular attention to where I was putting my hand.”  
  
“Then you should count yourself lucky that it was your shirt and not your fingers that got shredded.”  
  
“You’re infuriating!”  
  
“And you’re pompous.”  
  
“And you’re…an ass!”  
  
“You  _like_  my ass!”  
  
“Olivia, this is no time to be cute. I can’t be found with my shirt caught in a shredder, I’m the fucking Bureau Chief! How would I explain this?”  
  
“You could just say  _‘Hey, minions, it’s none of your fucking business what I’m doing with my shirt caught in a shredder, but if you must know, I was making out with my incredibly hot girlfriend at the time and wasn’t able to function as a human being, hence the resulting meeting of shirt tail with shredder.’_ ”  
  
“Yes, that will work perfectly. Now shut up and find me some scissors.”  
  
“You’re awfully bossy for someone who can’t move more than an inch in any direction.”  
  
“Li-iv!”  
  
“OK, OK, I’m looking. But I’m not convinced they let Casey have sharp objects in her office.”  
  
“I wish to God they hadn’t let her have a shredder either.”  
  
“Got scissors. Bend forward.”  
  
“Shit! Someone’s at the…”  
  
“Oh my God! Alex…Liv…what the hell are you guys doing?”  
  
“Uh we…”  
  
“We just…”  
  
“Alex, is your shirt caught in my shredder?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Liv, are you cutting Alex’s shirt?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You two were making out in here again, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, at least you’re honest about it. Wait, Liv, don’t cut the shirt. The tech’s really good at getting stuff out of that thing. He was wonderful the time I got my hair caught in it.”  
  
“You got your hair caug…”  
  
“Don’t ask.”


End file.
